


Snowy Mountain Getaway

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, Dimitri being a good soft boy, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vacation, and all of Blue Lion House helping him get laid, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: Who would have thought such a thing could happen.[Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader][Connected to the College AU short stories that can be found in my other Fire Emblem story collection, called "Love and War"]





	Snowy Mountain Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend popping over to the other stories I've written for College AU Dimitri in "Love and War", but it's not entirely necessary.

It started off as a group vacation.

There was a two-week break for winter, and most of the Blue Lion house didn’t want to go home, nor did they wish to just stay at school. Luckily for them, they had the heir of the Blaiddyd family among them, who quickly suggested heading up to his family’s cabin for a week; everyone had muttered excitedly about it, talking about skiing or just enjoying the snowy weather deep in the mountains where the cabin was, sitting untouched as Dimitri’s family didn’t often go there (a housekeeper came around about once every few weeks to dust and chase the spiders out, but otherwise, untouched). Dimitri had many fond memories there and had no issue with bringing his friends there as well to enjoy it with him, since most of them had never been up with him before.

Somehow, you’d been invited.

Dimitri would have never objected to inviting you. In fact, the extra time he got to spend getting to know you would delight him, but it’s the mere fact that you would be seeing him so consistently, that you’d be sleeping even in the same house- It felt scandalous to him, but he quickly brushed those feelings away. How scandalous could it be when the two of you were with an entire group of people who would likely not give you a second alone?

It’s not as though your relationship hadn’t slowly evolved over time either; he had managed to ask for your phone number, which you seemed all too happy to give him. When the two of you didn’t see each other in school or for coffee dates, you could spend much of the night texting; there were even some late nights where you called each other just for the company, as you were up writing papers but didn’t quite feel like being alone. It was comforting for you both, even if silence was the majority of the phone call, and he was glad to have achieved this much when he had such little experience when it came to romantic relationships.

There might’ve been a drunken kiss here or there, but since you’d never brought it up, neither had he. That didn’t mean he didn’t constantly think about it, though, or think about how your lips tasted, or how much better the moment would’ve been if you both hadn’t been taking shot after shot… Gods, how he wished he had savored it. But advancing his relationship with you was the last thing on his mind as he planned out this vacation, only wanting to enjoy a relaxing time with you and the rest of his friends to get away from the hustle and bustle of school.

He’s the first to arrive at the cabin, as he should be, checking that all things are in order and waiting. This particular area was prone to getting snowed-in, so he checked the back-up generator, the firewood, and the fire place to assure everything was ready to be used should he need it. There were plenty of comfortable blankets inside, too, and he’d brought the warmest clothing he could, even if the cold rarely bothered him after growing up in a place where the snow was a constant presence. He almost missed it sometimes, the pretty shine of the snow as it fell from the sky, but he was glad to experience things away from his home. He felt too sheltered, treated too ‘special’, so being able to have a break from that was a great relief to him.

The time ticks on as he lounges and tries to focus on a book he was reading, something you’d recommended to him awhile back that he’d never found the time to start. The sound of knocking on the door causes him to jolt and immediately lose his place, simply letting out a sigh as he picks it up and figures he’ll just look where he was later.

Dimitri looks rather cute in his wooly blue sweater. It was a bit on the thin, fashionable side, but you remember him telling you that he’d grown up in the cold, so clearly the snow didn’t bother him. You glance up at the icicles hanging from the porch, worried they might melt from the warmth radiating off the smile he was giving you now as he invited you inside. He seemed surprised not to see anyone with you, but you shrugged your shoulders, telling him none of the others had been in contact with you yet.

That’s when alarm bells began to go off in Dimitri’s head.

Something was off here.

He leads you to the living area where you gawk at the mere size of it, admiring the fire place and the softness of the rug in front of it. You glance at the bar at the corner of the room and begin to look at the alcohols, fingers running over the wines (red was his favorite, he wondered what kind you might like) and looking at the wine glasses, as if asking if it’s too early to start drinking. He excuses himself to get you a drink of water that you requested, taking out his cell phone to place a call to the one person he knew might be the cause of this disconcerting feeling.

“Sylvain.” Dimitri’s voice is stern, and he can practically hear the smirk on Sylvain’s face despite being unable to see it. “Where are you?”

“Oh, well, see, about that…” It was as he said this that Dimitri’s phone began to buzz, and he glanced down to see that nearly all his friends had texted him at once, each one with a different excuse as to why they couldn’t make it. He would’ve been angrier if he weren’t impressed at how coordinated his friends were with all of this; even Dedue had sent him a text (he wondered if they had his good friend tied up somewhere, as he knew Dedue would not be easily convinced to deceive him in any manner).

“_What did you DO_?” Dimitri hissed out, “Why are you all suddenly unable to make it!?”

“-_Guys you weren’t supposed to send them all at once it looks suspicious_\- Oh, what was that? Sorry, I don’t know why the others aren’t coming, but this girl just invited me to her cabin, and as much as I love ya man-”

“I can hear Annette giggling. And Felix scoffing. Is there some type of orgy I wasn’t invited to, or are you all perhaps trying to give me a heart attack?” One word in that sentence was not generally in Dimitri’s vocabulary, but he could feel himself seething now, and also feeling a bit lost, panicky. This was not turning out as he had hoped.

“Now that’s a good one. But look man, if you want the honest truth-!” The phone is quickly snatched away from him.

“Hello, Dimitri.” Mercedes calm voice comes over the line, and he feels some of his anger dissipate. “The rest of us… would really like if you got some alone time with your special someone. The two of you have rarely had a chance to talk with the exams we’ve all been dealing with, and once we realized you would never just invite them alone-”

“Even you, Mercedes?” He sounded defeated now, peering into the living room to see that you were no longer there. Oh, Goddess, where had you gone? This phone call was distracting him from telling you the bad news, that this vacation was off, because he was not emotionally prepared to spend an entire week with you without any supervision (he knows he’s an adult but- scandalous! Rumors? He’s just making excuses now). “I have to go.”

“Good luck!” He hears Annette and Sylvain cry out before he hangs up, and he tries not to roll his eyes.

“Dimitri!” You called out to him from the hall and he rushes over, wondering if you might’ve hurt yourself, but the minute he arrives, he’s filled with dread; he had simply run from one nightmare situation to the next. “I never knew you had long hair as a child!”

You’re staring up at all the family photos on his wall, ones that include him as a small baby being held in his father’s arms, to a slightly older him, when his hair had been at it’s longest. He feels embarrassed only that you’re seeing such a thing now, a pink blush blossoming across his face as he tries to stutter out some type of response to your comment.

“I- Yes, rather silly. I never thought it suited me-”

“I think it suits you just fine.” You smiled at him, taking a step closer, close enough that you could brush your hand against his bangs. “I think you’d look good with long hair now, too, but that’s not professional enough for this world I guess. A shame.”

“I- Well, I suppose that is another reason why I can’t- Oh, but I have news to share. Apparently, all of the others were caught up in… other plans they’d forgotten about.”

“All of them?” You raised an eyebrow and he coughed into his hand, wishing you weren’t so observant.

“I’m afraid so. If you wish to cut this week short, I understand…”

“Dimitri, if you’re not comfortable with just me then that’s fine. It’s a shame though, I wanted to look at these pictures some more.” You give him a devious smile before you head further down the hall towards the pictures you hadn’t seen yet. As embarrassing as he’s sure that’ll be for him down the line, he had at least gotten you to agree to wanting to leave, and thus dialed a number on his phone to the car service that should be available to take you both down the mountains.

That’s when nightmare, part three, hits him.

“A-A storm you say? Yes, I understand, the roads can be rather dangerous, especially in these parts… Yes, of course, thank you, I’ll let you know.”

No cars would be coming up tonight, and even now as he quickly glanced outside, the sky was getting dark as though a terrible storm was brewing. Checking his phone only confirmed that there was a big snowstorm on its way, one of the things that would likely snow you both in for a few days, and he feels like there’s a stone in the pit of his stomach as he heads back to retrieve you. You’ve at least left the hall and wandered back into the living room, settled into the couch and on your own phone, swiping through some social media website as you waited for him to return. Your eyes brighten as you notice him enter the room and it makes his heart skip a beat, wishing he was a braver man who could’ve just shut up and spent the week here with you without complaint.

“Something wrong?”

“Unfortunately, a storm is about to sweep into the area, so no cars are available.”

“Huh, I thought you just got a phone call a relative died, with how full of dread your face looks.”

“W-We could walk down the mountain, and return for our things tomorrow-” It sounded stupid now that he said it, and he immediately wished to take it back from the look on your face. He must be hurting your feelings with how he was acting as though he didn’t want to spend this time with you. He did, he desperately did, but what if he was boring? What if you had no common interests? He wasn’t ready for the fantasies he had of you to be ruined by reality. 

“Sounds inconvenient and unnecessary, plus, it looks like it’ll start storming any second now and being caught in that without a car seems deadly. You’ve grown up around snowy mountains, haven’t you? You think you’d know that… or is it just the thought of spending time alone with me is so scary, you’d rather take on a storm and hypothermia?” You’re once again joking with him, but you’d read him like he was a goddamn open book, and he wonders how you manage that every time he attempts to hide his emotions from you.

“I suppose you’re right.”

He has to laugh at his own ridiculous behavior; suggesting you walk down a mountain, what was he thinking? You and he were friends. You had countless conversations and had been spending more and more time with each other, so perhaps this was simply a blessing in disguise. You made him unbearably nervous, but he’d said many stupid things in front of you before and you’d never directly made fun of him for it, lightly teasing and, dare he assume, flirting with him during those exchanges. What did he have to fear from spending some more time with you?

He brings you outside with him to chop extra firewood, though he doesn’t expect you to do much; was he just subtly showing off? He tries to focus on the task at hand as you bring him the wood, watching with mild fascination as he easily annihilates it with one swing of the axe. How did a rich boy get so strong? Did he play some sort of sport? You didn’t think so, but you could see his muscles flexing under his sweater, and the more feral part of you wanted to (jokingly) yell at him to take it off.

The hours go on as you and Dimitri talk, with things ranging from his family to yours. His father was often away on business, he said, and his uncle was the one who ended up raising him. He had no siblings (a surprise, you didn’t think he seemed like an only child at all) though he made mention of a step-sibling he had once upon a time; he doesn’t elaborate, and you, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere, don’t pry for the time being. Perhaps if you were in a proper romantic relationship you’d get the full story, but family is a touchy subject with him, you can tell from the bare minimum details he had given you.

“Oooh, I’ve heard great things about this wine.”

You were inspecting the bar again and pulled out a bottle of wine, and Dimitri, sensing that the evening was beginning to wind down even as the wind outside got louder, decided it would be good to have something to calm both of your nerves (his mostly). He presents you with two wine glasses and you fill them each halfway, moving to sit on the rug in front of the roaring fire he’d started up and looking so incredibly seductive. Dimitri licks his lips and tries to ignore the thought tugging at the back of his mind, the thought of how nice it might be to do… to be naked… on that rug. Just to be naked. Nothing else. Nothing impure. Certainly not.

He’s both thankful and not for the sudden jolt, the sound of the storm suddenly raging so loudly he couldn’t hear his own thoughts, and soon everything goes dark. He calls out your name, worried, but you coolly reply that you’re fine, but the lights had gone out. He focuses on the light of the fire illuminating you in the center of the room and his heart swells again; what was it about fire that made you look so tantalizingly beautiful? Why did he just want to go over there and press you down and ravish you? Was this the wine? Was he truly a light-weight like Claude teased him about all the time?

“Back-up generator?” You tilted your head and he nodded, finding the flashlight that was on the living room table and quickly heading into the basement. Unfortunately, with all that he had checked earlier, it seemed it was out of juice. He must’ve read it wrong, too anxious about the thought of all his friends coming and checking that everything else was in line for when they arrived. He silently curses himself as he heads towards the living room closet, grabbing one of the more plush blankets so that you could wrap yourself up in it. He didn’t want you getting too cold tonight, as you were certainly not going anywhere now.

“For me?” You asked with a wicked grin and you take the blanket, wrapping it around your shoulders. “Come sit with me by the fire so we can keep each other warm.”

Dimitri chugged the rest of his wine and joined you.

“Thanks for planning this and letting me be invited. I know Mercie probably pushed this on you-”

“I- no of course not! I would’ve gladly invited you, had she not asked you first.”

“Well, either way, I’m just happy to be here with you.” Why did such a simple thing make his heart feel like it was beating out of his chest? You were being so honest now, so open, and you hadn’t had nearly enough wine for him to blame it on that.

“I apologize if earlier it appeared as though I didn’t want you here. It’s quite the opposite, but I wasn’t sure my company and _only_ my company would be enjoyable to you.”

“It is, Dimitri. I love our little coffee dates after class, sometimes it’s really the only thing I’m looking forward to… I think I understand you at least a little better now. And I’d like to keep getting to know you, like, outside of school, you know? Doing things like this together.”

He’s distracted again. You look so beautiful in the light of the fire and his heart is swimming, beating erratically, trying to stay above water as he looks into your eyes and wonders when he’d fallen so hard for you. You’re looking back at him like he’s the greatest thing in the world, eyes full of admiration and care and soon you’re both drifting closer and closer, until that space is filled and your lips are against his. He can truly savor this moment since his senses aren’t dulled, and as you try to pull away he pulls you closer; he wasn’t ready to let you go, not yet, and you seemed to feel the same as you don’t attempt to move away again.

When the kiss finally ends you’re both breathless, looking into each other’s eyes and you finally break the silence with a giggle.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for a kiss like that?”

“As long as I have?” He asked quietly, and you nodded.

“I think so. Which means we should make up for lost time, with all this dancing around each other…”

You give him a kiss, and another one, and another one, and soon you’re lost in each other again, sinking into the soft rug on the ground as you continue to indulge your greatest desires. You feel Dimitri’s hands slowly begin to roam your body and you don’t disapprove, in fact, you’re surprised he’s doing this. You had heard it said in joke form before, but had assumed it was true, that Dimitri was a virgin and had never had any real sexual experience before. There’s some exhilaration at the thought of being his first, but you wanted to check with him before things went too far.

“Are we going to-?”

“I… I hadn’t thought about it.” He looks genuinely surprised to be asked this, even though his hands that are on your hips are also slightly dipped under your shirt, rubbing against your bare skin. “Would you like to? With me? Is this too fast, we’ve hardly-”

You silenced him with a kiss, just so he didn’t work himself into a frenzy.

“It’s not too fast if we both want it, but _only_ if we both want it. I can wait if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready!” Too eager, he thought, you sound way too eager. “I’m ready.”

“Mmm, making love by the fire… now this is romantic.” You run your fingers through his hair, “You know, you’re the only man I’ve ever met who I think about making love with. Using ‘sex’ or ‘fucking’ with you just doesn’t seem right.”

He chuckles at that, but you both quickly get down to business again, Dimitri carefully removing your shirt so that he can see your bra underneath. You pressed him down so that he was back on his elbows, looking up at you as you straddled his hips and slowly removed your bra; you were teasing him again, giving him just a quick peak at your nipples before covering them with your arm and tossing the bra away. If he didn’t have more self-control he’d be drooling now, and his dick was growing uncomfortably hard in these suddenly no longer comfortable pants.

“It’s your turn.” You eyed the sweater, and as cute as he looked in it, you could only imagine how much better he’d look without it. He’s eager to continue the show and fumbles around with his shirt, pulling it over his head (you would’ve laughed if it had gotten stuck, but thankfully, it comes off in one fell swoop). He tossed it away, thankfully in the opposite direction of the burning fire, and graces you with the glorious view of his muscular upper body. You could spend _all_ night staring at him if he’d let you, but from his hungry gaze, you don’t think he’d be patient with you much longer. “Are you sure you can handle this, Mr. Virgin?”

When he nodded his head you removed your arms, almost posing for him as you arch your back to give off the full view of your breasts. He admires them for a moment but he’s quick to action, sliding you farther up his lap so it’s easier for him to lean down and take one of your nipples in his mouth.

The sound of your moans only make his dick harder but he’s patient, kneading your other breast with his hand, his thumb playing with the hardening nub while his mouth goes to town on the other. You whimper as his tongue swirls around your nipple, your hips beginning to move of their own volition as you try to find something to help the heat building between your legs. Rubbing yourself along his length works just fine as it also causes him to inhale sharply, though he doesn’t stop his tortuously slow foreplay, finally treating the other nipple to the present of his warm mouth.

Dimitri takes hold of the situation quicker than you could fight him, flipping the positions so that you were now under him, back comfortably lying against the rug while he looms over you. His gaze is hungry and you feel his eyes begin to drift down, butterflies flitting around your stomach as he hooks his fingers in your pants and pulls them down. There’s probably plenty of things running through his head right now; he wasn’t experienced, he didn’t know entirely what to do, but how much of it could be made good just by use of instinct and common sense?

He pulls your underwear off and spreads your legs, fighting against your natural instinct to close them as it was embarrassing to have someone just… stare at that part of you. But Dimitri is cautious, analyzing and plotting his plan of attack before he dips down between your legs. You groan as his tongue begins to lap at your folds, exploring, tasting you, getting a sense for what parts of you made you squirm the most. When he finds your clit, it’s game over, your back arching and you let out a cry of happiness that he finally found the center of pleasure.

He takes this as a good sign and begins to give it his attention, sucking, licking, being a tease, glancing up at you to see your face contorted in pleasure at what _he_ was doing to you. He uses one of his hands to keep you spread open for him, his other drifting to his own pants where he unzips them and begins to touch himself, soothing his dick, telling it that it will get attention as soon as he was successful in getting you to come at least once. When you reached down to tangle your fingers through his hair, grabbing tightly but not enough to cause a distracting pain, Dimitri knows you’re close and wraps his mouth entirely around your clit, sucking hard, tongue going to town until you cried out his name in a gasp.

He was too good at that for a first-timer.

“W-We need a condom. Do you have one?” Dimitri pulls his attention from your breasts, hands slowly dragging down your sides, causing you to shiver, before he replies to your line of inquiry.

“A condom?” Dimitri glanced over at his bag and you walk over to the couch to retrieve it, giving Dimitri a wondrous view of your ass as you do so. He can’t help but stare, the anticipation feeling like it might kill him, his hand drifting down to his dick to slowly pump it to keep it hard. He bites his lip as he sees you bend over, searching deeper in his bag, but giving him the perfect view of your warmth. Goddamn it, you were killing him and he loved it. You finally pull the condom from the bag, holding it up with an amused expression on your face.

“Why, Dimitri, did you have this whole week planned?”

“No- It was- Sylvain-”

“Shh, I don’t need any more explanation than that.”

It wasn’t hard to figure out how a condom worked, especially when you helped him along; the thought of you doing this with other men made him jealous, but only for a moment. You were here with him now, bare, crying out his name in pleasure and there was no longer anything for him to be jealous of. Your attention was on him, your thoughts were about him, and that was what mattered now more than anything. He kisses you again, distracting you as he prods at your entrance and slowly pushes himself inside.

He was far bigger than any man you’d been with before, but he wasn’t a goliath, so you weren’t necessarily worried. You could feel the way his thickness stretched you, perhaps to your limit, and the feeling is a different but welcome one. Your focus goes from that uncomfortable feeling to the look of pure pleasure on Dimitri’s face, the one that tells you that this sensation is truly new to him and he was about to be in for the time of his life.

The feeling of you clenched around him, warm, wet, it caused him to gasp out and squeeze his eyes shut and scream in his head. He could be as loud as he wanted to be since there were no other guests here, but there was some embarrassment; what if you thought he was too much? You move your hips, bucking up, signaling him that it was okay for him to move, and those worries drifted away much like his jealousy, as there were more important things for his mind to pay attention to.

He leans down to press his face into your neck, groaning, moaning, listening to your whimpers and encouragements as he found a suitable rhythm to begin moving in. He was afraid to hurt you, his own strength had accidentally hurt his friends countless times while rough-housing, but he’d be damned if he ruined this moment tonight. It might take all of his self-control but he kept himself steady, his thrusts strong, but not pelvis-breakingly strong, his ears honed in on your pleasured moans to assure he was doing his job of pleasing you. He doesn’t last as long as he’d like but he can’t blame himself either, he was already sensitive but this new sensation- You beneath him, crying out his name- it was too much for him, and the thread snaps with him growling out your name against your skin as he comes.

He pulled out of you, managing to avoid making a sticky mess by quickly tying off the condom. There’s luckily a waste-basket nearby for him to dispose of it in, and when he comes back to you he laid beside you, unable to meet your eye.

It takes you a moment to catch your breath as it felt like yours and Dimitri’s little tryst happened so fast, yet so slow. You could still feel the way his eyes burned into you as he pushed inside you, and you could tell Dimitri was living through it again with the way he was staring up at the ceiling; you put your hands on his chest and shake him to get his attention, the fire dancing across his face making it look like he may even be blushing, but his eyes drift to meet yours and he can’t help but smile.

“This was even better than I’d thought it’d be. I mean, I know I said you’re definitely the ‘making love’ type of guy, but like…Wow.”

“You have… imagined this?”

“I mean… you know…”

It’s not as though he could judge you even if he wanted to, the uncomfortable look on his face quickly giving away that he was thinking of his own past indiscretions. He can remember the pen in your mouth clearly, that habit, the one that had sent him running to his room to jerk off because he could hardly hold in his lustful feelings any longer. He had felt shame for that, like he wasn’t properly respecting you, but to hear that you’d perhaps done the same to him, imagined him like he had imagined you… It doesn’t just inspire lust anymore, but an airy, bubbly, giddy feeling that he’s not used to.

“Oh? Mr. Good Boy had such _amorous_ thoughts about me?”

“Y-You wore me down with that… habit of yours.” It takes you a few seconds to figure out what he’s talking about, but when you do, you have to stifle your giggles with a hand over your mouth. He gives you a curious look.

“Wanna know a secret?” He did. “I did that on purpose.”

“You vixen! You were probably in on this with the rest of them, plotting against me. You knew exactly what you were doing to me!”

“No, not really. I was just hoping it was doing something, and apparently, I was correct.”

A comfortable silence follows where the two of you just enjoy each other’s company and the sound of the crackling fire, dying down now. Dimitri’s one arm was extended so that you could use it as a pillow, curled up on your side facing him, while he rested his eyes and urged his heart to calm itself.

Finally, the silence is broken.

“Should I bring you to your room or would you- Would you like to share a bed with me tonight?” His ears are burning as he looks away, unable to meet your eyes even at such a simple question. You’d already had sex, what was there to be embarrassed about now? You can’t blame him entirely, though, as the thought of cuddling up with Dimitri in a soft, plush bed, cuddled close, waking up to each other in the morning… it made you so happy you could hardly contain it. You couldn’t let on how excited you were for this, you had appearances to keep up and Dimitri to tease.

“Well, you were just inside me, so I don’t think sharing a bed should be such a big deal.” Dimitri shakes his head at your blunt response, but he did agree with you, especially since he wasn’t willing to leave your side quite yet. He was thankful his friends had done this, gotten you alone together, because it meant things in your relationship actually got to escalate without their interference. He was sure his phone was ringing off the hook by now with the nosiest members of his house wanting to know what was happening, but they could wait until morning.

He picks you up with his surprising strength, amused at your squeak of surprise, bringing you to the bed and plopping you into it before he crawled in beside you. He assures that you’re warm, comfortable, and completely covered by the blanket before he finally relaxes, and you tease that he’s acting like a doting partner. The thought of what this meant to you runs through his mind, but he’s growing weary, and isn’t sure he could deal with another emotional rollercoaster tonight.

For now, it was time to cuddle and get some rest.

The morning comes unfortunately quick and when you wake, you’re disappointed to find you’re no longer in Dimitri’s arms. It’s so distressing you almost consider crying, the thought of last night having just been a dream also briefly crosses your mind and causes more distress, but when you move you can see the pajama’s he’d been wearing on the floor. He wouldn’t have discarded them there if he hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed as you, so you manage to crawl out of its warmth and start your search.

“Dimitri…” You mumbled out sleepily as you entered the kitchen and he chuckles as he walks over to greet you with a kiss on the cheek. You lean into his touch and hum happily as he keeps his lips pressed to your cheek as long as you want him to, finally pulling away once your cheek kiss quota had been filled for the time being.

“Good morning, my darling, did you sleep well?”

This morning when he had first woken up, and peeled himself out of your embrace, he had worried that this had just been a fling. That you didn’t want more with him, not like he wanted with you, and seeing you now, looking so cute and slightly disheveled after just waking up… He wants to kiss you again. He wants to wake up to you every day, and he wants to kiss you, and he wants to spend as much time with you as he can- His heart is full once more, overflowing with so much emotion he doesn’t know what to do with it.

“I did.” You covered your mouth as you yawned. “But I really wish you were there when I woke up. I wanted more cuddling time with you.”

It’s a relief to hear that, to hear you still wanted him even though the night before had ended and a new day had begun. It placed less doubts in his mind, that he wasn’t just a fling and that the feelings you had for him were the same he had for you. He wraps his arms around you to bring you into a tight hug, the warmth of his sweater (this time red, just as thin but soft as the one he’d been wearing last night) comforting. You bury your face in his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping him close for as long as you could before you could smell the food he was cooking begin to burn. Dimitri pulls you with him as he goes to attend to the breakfast he’d been making for you, showing you the slightly burnt but still delectable looking pancakes that had been the reason he’d left you so early.

“Sylvain had told me to make them into hearts, however…” He slid two on your plate, “I don’t believe I’m a talented enough chef to do so. If Dedue were here, he could teach me, but…”

“But we’re romantically snowed in, just you and I.”

“Yes, we are.” Dimitri chuckled as he sat across from you with his own plate of pancakes. “The storm seems to have stopped, but it’s unlikely the roads are plowed yet. What shall we do today?”

“Anything we want I guess.”

The rest of the week was like a dream, one that Dimitri wished never had to end.


End file.
